


赞美诗后记

by bambusaceae



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brainwashed, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Historical Hetalia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambusaceae/pseuds/bambusaceae
Summary: 1945年初，斯洛伐克开始参与科希策的反德游击，而捷克也开始了创伤后恢复的过程。In 1945, Slovakia began to join in the anti-Nazi resistance in Košice, while Czechia started her procedure of recovering from traumatic stress.
Relationships: Czech Republic/Slovakia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	赞美诗后记

**Author's Note:**

> 斯洛伐克（Slowakei）*德语
> 
> 斯洛伐斯卡（Slovenská）*捷克语、斯洛伐克语
> 
> 捷斯卡（Česka）*捷克语、斯洛伐克语

有一个傍晚安德雷回到营地的时候，医护员又忙叫他去，说捷克小姐又发病了。他赶到他们的房间里，看见佩特拉蜷缩在行军床的床脚，把头埋进自己的胳膊里，薄薄的被子和发黄的枕头被踹到了地上。

他把身上所有硬度大于行军床床垫的东西——手枪，弹匣，发信器，打火石，杂物盒，镶着一小块铁的领章——摘个干净，又扫掉所有的枯枝败叶和血腥味，跑过去抱她。她起初挣扎了几下，腿蹬到他的脚腕；但是很快安静下来，把耳朵贴在他的胸口，静静地听，将呼吸调整至与他的心跳齐平。

如果她能这样平静下去倒也是好事，可她还是搂了上来。一只手顺着他的脖子一直往上摸，直至摸到他的发尾，然后轻轻地揉捏，像在抓稻草尖。另一只手就没那么温和了，绕过他的身侧抱着他的后背，隔着一层粗糙的布料能在他的背上抠出血痕来。与动作一起的是游丝一般的气音：

“勃兰登——”

她有时候会把他认成别人，但发病的时候都是把他认成勃兰登堡。也许因为安德雷与哈特温相近的发质与个头；或也许她单纯主观希望对面是勃兰登堡，毕竟只有勃兰登堡身上永远带着药罐子。

安德雷没有回答，既没有将错就错模仿勃兰登堡摸她的后脑勺，也没有纠正她的误认，只是紧紧抱着她和让她紧紧抱着。她的戒断反应已经比最初要平和得多了，不会再尖叫和拳打脚踢，还能将抽搐压制成颤抖，将一切本该发泄出去的抑郁掩埋进身体里。很快，她便因为疲惫不堪而晕厥，和上一次发病一样。安德雷把晕过去的她平放在行军床上，用旁边医护员准备好的毛巾擦干净她身上不动声色的大汗淋漓。

即使给他选，安德雷也很难说他更乐意佩特拉像疯子一样喊出来，还是更乐意她悄无声息地昏迷。不过对营地里的游击队员们来说，显然后者更好些，他们可以不至于被她排山倒海的情绪淹没，像他以前常常。

他整理了一下自己被她扯歪的领子，去和游击队员们一起吃晚饭。吃完再回来时，僵躺在床上的又是醒着的佩特拉了。

她正睁眼看着天花板发呆，看到安德雷开门，就往旁边挪了挪，给他腾出了一个身子的空位。安德雷脱掉外衣爬上床，在她的身旁躺下，隔着被子用一只手搂住她。

刚回来的那天游击队员们死活不让他和她同房。他们一口咬定他必然图谋不轨，并不相信他声称佩特拉无法自己入眠。他们吵着，甚至到了拔枪扭打的地步，直到医护员匆匆忙忙地跑来拉开他们，说捷克小姐不对劲。他们亲眼看见不让任何人接近的佩特拉在安德雷的怀里嚎啕大哭，直至精疲力竭昏睡过去，才勉强接受了后者的说辞。没有人因为错怪而向他道歉，他也并不纠结。

她贴在他身上缓慢地一呼一吸，很快又睡着了。她总是入睡得很快。她的睡眠很浅，每一个短暂的觉都有梦，每一个梦都有梦话，他就静静地听着她的梦话。

大多数时候是噩梦，但现在的这个就是好梦，因为她没有冒冷汗也没有发抖，只是贴着他的脸轻轻地蹭，微弱的呢喃娇嗔而甜腻。

一定是梦到了莱茵兰普法尔茨，他想。

真好，多梦一点吧，他想。

但她的每一个好梦都很短。这一个只持续了不到半个小时。她惊醒时抬头看见安德雷，自觉一定在梦里又认错了人。

“对不起，斯洛伐克，我不是故意的。”

她把头埋进他的肩膀里，表达道歉的诚意，如此他一垂下脸便能亲到她的头顶。可他想起总是见那个巴伐利亚这样做，于是他不想这样做了，而只是把下巴搭在了她的额上，隔着被子搂着她的手又紧了紧。

“没有关系，你没有做错任何事。你想到什么就说什么。”

“你想说什么就说什么，想做什么就做什么。不想说什么就不说，不想做什么就不做。”

“不要道歉。”

他总是这么说，他这么说了好多次了，他每天都这么说，每天都说好多次。

可佩特拉还是一边说好的，一边小声向他道歉。

有一天早上，天气好得过分。游击队员把准备一起出门的安德雷按着不准动，夺走了他的枪。

他们说：“请您带捷克小姐去晒晒太阳吧。”

他在镜子前给她梳头发，想要悄悄扎起一个丸子头，但是被她发现了。

“不要，不要扎头发。扎了也会扯掉的。”

于是他把她的头发梳得平平整整，像柳叶贴着满月。

他捧着她的发尾，他们在镜子里对视。

“你想把头发留长试试看吗？”

“不。”她说，“长了也要剪掉的。”

“没有人会剪掉你的头发。”

他帮她套上了加厚的长袖衬衫，外加一件毛背心，原本还想给她再披一件挂在门上的不知谁的风衣。可那件风衣的版型像极了德式军装，太重了，他怕会把她压得直不起腰。于是他向后厨掌勺的妇人借来了一张绣着波希米亚花纹的毛披肩，把她缠得严严实实，决心不给冷风一丝机会。

他又开始担心会不会把她闷得慌了。

可她无论冷还是热都不说，她只是说她没有感觉。

他牵着她在树林里小步小步地走，一边给她指哪个方向是他们正在攻击的目标，哪个方向是德国人的部队，哪个方向是布拉迪斯拉发，哪个方向是布拉格。

但是佩特拉似乎没有在听。她盯着他手臂上的一截绷带，盯了很久，终于小心翼翼地伸出指尖。她的动作如此之轻，轻得安德雷要屏息凝神才能感觉到她的触碰。

“你受伤了，斯洛伐克。是基尔伯特打的吗？”

“不是，基尔伯特不在这里。”

“啊，对……他带兵去莫斯科了。”

“不，他在布达佩斯。”

事实上就算基尔伯特还在，也从来没有打过他。没有人打过他，连伊丽莎白都没有。

而且我们已经离开柏林了——他想提醒她，但是他实在不想在她面前发出这个单词的读音。

走了一会儿佩特拉就累了，于是安德雷带她找到了树丛中一块被阳光格外眷顾的空地，把自己的外套脱下来垫在地上，让她坐上去。

她曲腿坐着，双手接住一捧柔弱的空气，小心地往脸上扑，缺乏血色的面颊因为冷空气而终于泛红。深棕色的头发没精打采地耷拉下来，被阳光抹亮了一层边，丛林间活着的灰尘在上面静静地跳舞。她的发色在这里总算不突兀了，终于与周遭浑然一体了，不是清一色的黄金之间屈指可数的阴沉了。她随着风动摩挲衣角细碎的绒毛，纤细的手指上没有一点茧，骨节几乎也消失在平缓的皮肉里。腿填不满裤管，交叠盘着收进杂草。最抢眼的物件是披肩，让她看着像极了一簇温润的玫瑰丛。

她应该被亲吻。他想。美丽如此的事物不能蒙尘。

他情不自禁凑了上去，佩特拉并没有躲。他闭上眼睛，浅浅地吻上她的唇，一点一点地从嘴角啄到中心，她柔和地回应着他，用舌尖一点点舐着他的唇瓣。他们的牙齿轻轻磕在一块，鼻翼碰到鼻翼，额头碰到额头。直到脸颊碰到脸颊时，安德雷才察觉到了什么湿的东西。他睁开眼，看见佩特拉哭了。

眼泪顺着她的脸滑下来，滴滴答答地落在衬衫领口上。她一下挣开了他的手，伸手去擦，可是怎么也掐不掉，好像是眼睛融掉流出来了一样。她用两只手捂住自己的脸。

“对不起，斯洛伐克，我不是那个意思。不是你的原因，抱歉，是我……抱歉，我不是那个意思——”

他一把抱住她，把她整个人紧紧裹在怀中，胸口被她肩膀的骨头硌得生疼。

“捷斯卡，捷斯卡，没事，捷斯卡。不要道歉，捷斯卡。捷斯卡。”他说。

“对不起，捷斯卡。”

有一天半夜，佩特拉又醒了。她只翻了个身，安德雷就也跟着醒了。

她靠在他的胸膛上，小心地抬起头。

“斯洛伐克，今天白天开了很多枪。”

她的大部分时间都在房间里，在行军床上，在断断续续的梦中。人声和脚步声都难以对她造成影响，但无论多远的枪，最轻的上膛声也能让她惊醒。

“是的，我们今天遭遇了一个德国班。”安德雷说。

然后他又补充：“不是精锐，已经被我们全歼了。游击队没有伤亡。”

“斯洛伐克，如果他们要抓我——”

“不，他们只是在巡逻。”他打断了她，“所有对你的通缉都发在捷克境内，他们一定认为你是回到了布拉格——”

“斯洛伐克。”她打断了他，紧紧地抓住他的一只手，看着他的眼睛，认认真真一字一顿地说：“你是杰出的斯拉夫人，第三帝国重要的盟友。只要不窝藏叛徒，第三帝国不会为难你和你的人民的。”

她的德语标准而浑然天成。这样天经地义，这样顺理成章，如果不是因为声音沙哑，轻缓，如针细，他几乎以为正在说话的就是第三帝国本人。

安德雷坐起身，用另一只手打开了床头的灯，窗户跟着亮了起来。佩特拉不知他要做什么，于是跟着坐起了身，与他面对面，目光相接。

“你可以——”他说，“不用再说德语了。”

佩特拉瞪大了眼睛。

“营地里的孩子们都很怕德语，大人们都很恨德语。他们一直在问我，为什么捷克小姐不说捷克语。”

他伸出手想摸摸她的脸，她条件反射地掩上了眼皮。他难以分辨是对触碰的反射，还是只是对任何人接近的反射。

他于是转而探身摸向旁边的床头柜，那里放着一本薄薄的诗集。他在住进这里的第一天就发现了它，装帧和印刷老旧得像从一个世纪前直接丢进了这间荒废的屋子里来，或者从来就没有离开过。他一翻就翻到了他早早折过角的那一页。

他将书面对着柔软的灯光，轻声地将书页上印刷的文字念出来：

“何处是我的家？

何处是我的家？

溪水潺潺流过牧场，

松风飒飒，响起在山崖。”

他感到佩特拉扯了扯他衣角。

“可以用德语念吗，斯洛伐克？”

“不可以。”

“为什么？”

“因为这是捷克诗。”

“它没有德语版吗？”

“它曾有过一个德语译本，你勒令让它消失在世界上，你说只要任何人读过一年书都不会译得那样烂，浪费宝贵的时间去读它的德语版是你这辈子做过最糟糕的决定。”

“斯洛伐克——”

“可以叫我斯洛伐斯卡吗，捷斯卡？”

佩特拉低垂着眉眼，沉默了很久，张嘴好几次似乎想说什么，最终还是没有说话。

安德雷又往里挪了一下，贴在她身旁，她便顺势枕到了他折起的大腿上，把头埋进他的肚子。气息呼出来，如此微弱近乎无。

他深吸了一口气，重新开始念道：

“何处是我的家？

何处是我的家？

溪水潺潺流过牧场，

松风飒飒，响起在山崖。

这是人间乐园，

园里开满鲜花。

锦绣山河，天然图画，

捷克大地，我的家。

捷克大地，我的家。”

她最喜欢听人给她念赞美捷克的诗了，只有她嫌弃夸耀过于克制的份。他一边念着，一边像摸一只猫一样抚摸她的脸。她也像一只猫一样蹭着他的手背。

他本不想做这样的比喻，可是猫太可爱了。

“在这天堂般的土地，

我们精神刚正不屈，

智慧、创意和热情！

蔑视挫折，坚韧不屈，那就是

捷克的血统。

在我们之间，在我的家

在我们之间，在我的家。”

他低下头，佩特拉龟裂的嘴唇和翕动的睫毛在暖光灯下泛黄。她的脸仍然很凉，从不知道哪一个冬天开始就这样凉，凉得吓人，凉得像被放掉了一半的血。

“还想再听一些吗？”他问。

她摇了摇头，没说话，看样子并不想说话。

他于是合上书扭头准备关灯，但紧接着听见了她的声音。

“我没那么好。”

安德雷放书的手僵了一下。这是佩特拉离开柏林以来——不，去柏林以来——说的第一句捷克语。他转回身来，惊讶地对上了她重新睁开的眼睛。

总是有人喜欢将她的眼睛比喻成黄铜。王冠的边角或雕花的剑鞘和弹头与机枪壳，从波西米亚到捷克到波西米亚。直至黄铜被磨平，削去恶劣的威胁，在凌乱的碎发间和灯光溶在一起自证清白，近乎缴械，这样仰视着身上的人，如同邀约。人落井下石的天赋很难不对无害者萌生害欲。

但他恨过害过和落井下石过了，他累极了，他只想爱她了。

他弯下腰去，张开双臂把她抱在了怀里，让她将头埋在他的胸口。他的心跳总是那样平静，波澜不惊，她因此总说他似乎是没有悲喜的人，了无生趣，连心跳也让人提不起兴致。但不知道从什么时候开始，这样的心跳得以成为了她安神的节拍器。他也因此养成了拥抱她的习惯。

“有，你有。”

他让她听着他的心跳，而他听着她的呼吸声，两种声音逐渐匀平。

“你最好了，捷斯卡。”


End file.
